Red String to Find You Again
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Jefferson is tired of waiting around for Killian, so he leaves. The Captain finds out about it and decides to hunt him down. Slash


**HELLO ALL! ANOTHER "MADCAPTAIN" FIC! IT MIGHT MAKE MORE SENSE TO READ "TEARING THROUGH THE FABRIC" AND "RED VELVET IS SECOND BEST TO THE FEEL OF YOUR SKIN" FIRST. ANYWAY, WARNINGS: THIS IS SLASH (SHOULDA LOOKED BEFORE YOU CLICKED ON IT), AND THERE IS SOME DUBCON IN HERE, SO BEWARE.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Red String to Find You Again-by PS

It was really a bother when Jefferson had to initiate sex, Jefferson thought. Lately his Captain had been so busy that he and Grace saw little of the pirate, and when Killian was home he just wanted to rest and visit with his new family; not practice other various kinds of action.

Jefferson sighed and stretched himself even further out on the cool sheets of the bed. It was like that now. His own body heat not enough to warm the whole bed he usually rolled around, trying to feel like he was not so lonely; inhaling into Killian's pillow wasn't a bad idea either, but he usually only did that when he was especially lonely, like tonight.

Hook had been gone for three weeks now, pillaging other ships and stores no doubt, taking his sweet time while his Bond Mate and daughter were at home waiting, like he knew they would be. Jefferson didn't have the heart to leave his new-found love, and even if he did Killian would just hunt him down…or get some of his goons to do it for him.

Jefferson huffed to himself and sat up, looking out of the clear window towards the ocean; trying to imagine that Killian was on his way home now, looking out into the same night sky and thinking of him.

Tears suddenly pricked the Hatter's eyes as he thought of all of those nights he had missed Grace when he was in Wonderland. She may be here now, safe, with him; but there was someone else to miss too. Wetness soon ran down his cheeks, the saltiness stinging his self-bitten lip and traveling down to drip onto the fresh sheets. He couldn't take this much longer, he decided, if Killian wasn't back soon Jefferson would run away, taking Grace with him and never look back…until the pirate had ensnared him again that was.

Making up his mind Jefferson lay back down on his side, still facing the window, the gleaming stars the last thing he saw before his eyes slipped closed…

"But Daddy," Grace said as he led her out of their new house, "why do we have to go? Shouldn't Papa be back soon? Won't he miss us?" Jefferson stilled when she used the word 'Papa' to describe Hook; she had taken to doing that since the two had first met though.

He inhaled quickly, "we're just going to check up on our old house; like a vacation. 'Papa' will probably still be gone when we get back." He couldn't keep the sour note out of his voice no matter how hard he tried.

Grace pouted, "but-"

He stopped and kneeled down in front of her, "don't worry Grace, we'll be back before Killian comes home. There's no need to worry. Besides, this way we can go and buy you some new clothes, wouldn't you like that?"

She decided for a moment, "well, alright. But as long as we see Papa soon."

He nodded at her, not promising anything to her. He then turned and opened his hat box; pulling out the much loved top hat that provided transportation. It was nice to have a husband who was a sneaky thief, Jefferson thought as he remembered how proud Killian had been when he gave Jefferson the hat back that he had stolen from one of the Queen's troupes. A small smile touched his lips as he spun the hat, his destination firm in his mind. Then, he grabbed Grace's hand as the purple smoke enveloped them and jumped…

Their house looked to be in an alright condition, the hedges a little overgrown, but over all good for use. They settled in immediately, putting things back in drawers and tidying up, then going to the nearest market for food and other supplies.

The days passed simply, Grace happy to be back in the open with various types to people to talk to, with fabric so that Jefferson could help her to make new clothes. Jefferson, on the other hand, was miserable. Every night he tossed and turned in the bed that he and Killian had never shared; dreaming of coarse eyes that seared him with their heated looks. And, every morning, he would wake up in bed alone, with a throbbing want that had to wait in order to take care of his daughter.

A week had passed before any hint of Killian showed up. And when it did, it was in the flesh.

Jefferson was in the house, chopping up some celery for that nights supper while Grace was out collecting carrots from the garden. Suddenly, his heart seemed to come back to life, and started rapidly beating; Jefferson gasped and looked towards the door, instinct telling him to do so.

There, unauthorized, stood Killian, a fierce storm in his eyes and his stance incorrigible.

Jefferson gulped, but tried to remain calm and icy, "what are you doing here? Where's Grace?"

Killian opened his mouth and clenched his teeth, "Smee took her back to the ship. And, I could ask you the same question. What, in the hell, do you think you're doing back here?!"

Jefferson wiped his hands on a spare rag, "making dinner obviously. Though I'm still not exactly sure as to why you are here at all?"

Hook stepped forward and slammed the door behind him, "coming to retrieve you. Who told you that you could leave the island?! You're safe there!"

Jefferson glared at him, "I can protect myself you know, I'm not completely incompetent."

Killian stalked forward again, "oh? And what about Grace? Did you even think about her?"

"Did you," the Hatter said shrilly, "did you think about her? You leave her deserted on an island, and when you come home ignore her. You ignore both for us!"

"That still doesn't give you a right to leave," the Captain said, now right in front of the other male.

Jefferson growled, "yes it does! I'm leaving you, and I'm taking Grace with me!" He reached out to slap the pirate, but his wrist was caught mid-motion and Jefferson was propelled into the Captain's arms and into a kiss.

Their lips met harshly as Killian hoisted him up his body, arms cradling his bottom; they stalked forward until Hook reached Jefferson's bedroom door, kicked it open, and tossed him on the bed.

Jefferson tried to crawl away, but was held down and had his clothes shredded off of him by the sharp hook on his lover's wrist.

"You won't leave me," Killian growled, grabbing hold of his thighs and spreading them, revealing the pink and modest hole below, "not when you can only have this with me!" Then, he thrust, entering the narrow space of Jefferson's body dryly.

Jefferson cried out at the pain of it, but the pirate just kept thrusting, "you'll never be able to leave me! No one else can give you this, no one. Tell me!"

Jefferson, not having much fight left in him answered quickly, "yes, yes! No one else, only you! Killian~!"

The Captain thrusted harder, shoving them up the bed until Jefferson's head hit the headboard, his legs wrapped tightly around Killian's waist, his hole flexing and pulsing under the pain and pleasure of the Captain's ministrations. Killian growled again and pulled the Hatter's head down so that their lips could collide once more, the pirate gnawing at his full lips until they bled, the blood flowing in a coppery stream between them.

Jefferson suddenly cried out, feeling his release reaching the breaking point; then, he came, spurting all over the sheets, himself, and his husband.

Killian only snarled, latching his teeth into Jefferson's shoulder with a sudden bite, growling his own release into the other's skin.

Once he was done Hook let go of his husband's shoulder but remained in him, liking the way his inner muscles clenched and spasmed every now and again.

Jefferson licked at his bloodied lip, looking down at his husband, deciding he favored the way his blood looked on his mouth, "I won't leave you, as long as you don't leave me."

Killian looked up at him, eyes tired and smudged, "I'll never leave you behind, even if I have to chain you to my side."

Jefferson smiled, not really meaning to, "you'd like that to much."

Killian smirked back, "maybe, but I'd be sure that you would too."

The hatter laughed openly, "did you find what you were looking for while you were gone?" His hands had started to stroke Hook's hair, his fingers shuffling into the tangled locks against his will.

The pirate stared back at him, lips parted involuntarily, "yes," he said quietly, "I think I did."

Jefferson tilted his head to the side but didn't comment, simply rubbed his husband's scalp some more…

**WELL, WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME, I'D LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONCE UPON A TIME FICS TOO, HOPEFULLY YOU'LL ENJOY THEM! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
